Darkness of Love Picture
by amakucha-me
Summary: naruto terpanah pada lukisan yang ia lihat di pameran itu. peasaran siapa pelukis yang menciptakan keindahan itu. dan siapa sangka kalau sang pelukis ternyata bahkan tak dapat melihat setitik cahaya pun. naruhina.


disclaimer : bukan masashi kishimoto(?)

this story belongs to me

Darkness of Love picture

**Naruto's Pov**

**L**uar biasa!

Aku bergumam didalam hati. Didepan ku berjajar deretan lukisan indah karya seniman-seniman terkenal, tapi hanya satu lukisan yang begitu menyita perhatianku sedari tadi, hingga tak bergeming. Lukisan bertema pemandangan ini lain dari yang biasa ku lihat, tapi jika di lukiskan dengan kata-kata ini memang sangat sederhana.

Pada bagian atas terdapat bentangan awan tipis yang menyerupai bulu ayam halus dan berwarna kontras dengan langit biru muda. Di bawah mega kerajaan langit berdiri kokoh pegunungan-pegunungan hijau yang bagian atasnya terkena seberkas sinar mentari dari balik tubuhnya yang kehijauan. Laut yang terlihat dalam tapi terasa sejuk serta ekosistem pantai berombak yang begitu indah.

Perlahan ku sentuh bingkai kaca lukisan itu. Entah mengapa sekejap ini aku merasa suasana jadi terasa hening nan sepi. Jika ku pejamkan mata, aku bagaikan sedang berpijak di pasir berwarna halus itu sambil menatap pantulan cahaya dari dasar laut. Indah sekali.

"kau, suka lukisan nya naruto?" tanya sakura seraya menepuk pundakku.

"Ah, aku cuman merasa lukisan ini menarik." Jawabku sambil tetap menatap lukisan itu. Aku begitu sulit melepaskan pandanganku dari situ.

"apa bagus nya? Biasa aja kok!" Sakura mengamati lukisan itu sekali lagi.

"Lihat yang bener dong, bagus kan ?" ucap ku sambil tersenyum bangga memamerkan cengiran khas keluarga uzumaki. namun sakura tetap menggeleng. Dia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan lukisan ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi kesal karena karin tak sependapat denganku.

"payah!" cibir ku sambil meleletkan lidah.

"apaan sih?" cewek itu lantas cemberut, tapi aku tak peduli.

"ini lukisan siapa ya?" gumam ku lirih.

"ini lukisan kenalan ku, kalo nggak salah namanya Hinata hyuuga" ucap Sakura sambil menerawang dan berusah mengingat satu nama. Hinata … aku mengulang nama itu sekali lagi di dalam hati. Entah orang nya seperti apa ? berapa umurnya? Di mana dia belajar melukis? Tiba-tiba begitu banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepalaku. Rasanya aku jadi ingin bertemu dan berbicara banyak hal dengan nya.

"mau ketemu ?" tanya Sakura riang, seolah-olah dia sedang membaca pikiran ku.

"boleh?! Di mana?" jawabku dengan mata berbinar.

"tadi gue lihat dia ada di belakang gedung pameran ini, kok!"

"serius? Kenalin dong!" kataku semangat.

Aku menarik Sakura dengan kuat sambil berlari kecil melewati gedung pameran milik keluarga Haruno yang penuh dengan lukisan mahal. Aku tak sabar ingin segera melihat sosok pelukis pemandangan tadi di belakang gedung megah ini.

Ah … nafas ku agak tertahan saat tiba di taman belakang. Tempat ini begitu sempit, tidak sesuai dengan gedung nya yang mewah. Keadaan di sini begitu sepi, dan satu-satunya sosok yang ku lihat adalah seorang cewek yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di bawah pohon sambil meraba jalanan tanah basah. Rambutnya berwarna indigo panjang lurus, kulit yang putih, dan wajah yang seperti anak-anak. Begitulah penggambaranku tentang dirinya untuk pertama kali.

"hinata, lagi apa?" ucap sakura lalu menopang cewek itu dan membantunya berdiri. Ah, ternyata tubuh nya tinggi semampai.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya cewek itu cukup sopan, tapi aneh, apa dia tak mengenal Sakura? Perlahan ia menyentuh pipi Sakura. Apa benar dia yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga ?

"Loh, Sakura ya? Kirain siapa? Kamu sendirian?" pertanyaan aneh kembali terlontar dari bibirnya yang mungil. Kenapa dia terlambat menyadari kalau orang yang menopangnya sekarang itu adalah sakura, lalu di sini kan ada aku. Apa dia pura-pura tak melihatku?

"Nggak aku bareng temanku." Ucap sakura lantas melirikku, berbeda dengan reaksi hinata. Cewek itu memutar kepalanya seperti mencari sesuatu. Aku berjalan mendekati dua cewek itu dengan pikiran heran.

"Ha… hai… aku naruto uzumaki…" kataku ragu-ragu lalu menjulurkan tangan dengan ramah. Kali ini hinata malah kebingungan dan tak menjabat tanganku. Uh, makin aneh saja.

"Hai naruto-kun. Kamu teman sekolah sakura?" balas Hinata ramah, padahal tadi dia mengabaikan uluran tanganku.

"Iya, naruto itu cowok paling ganteng di sekolah, lho!" Karin terkekeh menggodaku.

"Oh,ya? Hahaha …" hinata menanggapi candaan sakura dengan tawa penuh arti. Dia sama sekali tak melihat sosokku. Bola matanya terus bergulir keatas, ke kanan dan kekiri. Itu cukup membuatku penasaran, dan tanpa sadar ku lambaikan tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya. Tingkah hinata tak berubah. Oh, jangan-jangan …

"Buta?" kataku lirih. Hinata buta?

"Naruto!" bentak sakura yang membaca gerakan bibirku, matanya yang bagai emerald hijau melototi ku. Lantas ku bungkam mulutku dengan tangan.

"Eh, ada apa?" tubuh Hinata berbalik ke arahku.

"Nggak apa-apa kok!" balas Sakura dengan nada riang. Syukurlah, seperti nya tadi Hinata tak mendengar ku.

Deg! Aku terkejut karena Hinata tiba-tiba menyentuh wajahku. Jemarinya meraba keningku, kelopak mata, hidung, hingga bibirku. Oh, seketika aku jadi gerogi. Rasanya aku bagai nyaris terjatuh dari atas menara tertinggi didunia. Baru kali ini wajahku di sentuh seperti ini oleh cewek.

"ini Na-naruto-kun ya? Wah, tampang mu sepertinya lumayan cakep nih." Kata Hinata polos lalu tersenyum lembut. Deg… deg… deg… sesuatu berdetak dalam dadaku. Padahal dari tadi banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ku tanyakan padanya, entah kenapa sekarang aku jadi merasa sangat gugup. Oh, ini seperti bukan aku yang biasanya saja. Aku hanya terdiam menatap Hinata lekat. Bola matanya yang tanpa pupil begitu gelap tanpa cahaya, namun begitu indah bagai batu amethys. Dari tadi mata itu terus menyedot perhatianku.

"Naruto, kok diem aja sih?" Sakura berbisik lirih di telingaku membuatku terkejut.

"Oh,iya ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Hari ini aku mengajak Naruto untuk lihat-lihat pameran lukisan. Dia bilang lukisan mu menarik" kata Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Wah, m-makasih" Hinata tersenyum puas.

Perbincangan seru antara Hianata dan Sakura pun dimulai, sementara aku tetap tak bisa berkata-kata. Sekali lagi aku memperhatikan sosok hinata hyuuga. Gadis ini buta… apa benar dia sang pelukis pemandangan tadi? Entah bagaimana cara Hinata bisa melukis seindah itu, padahal ia sendiri bahkan tak dapat melihat setitik cahaya pun.

"Hinata buta sejak kelas dua SMP." Kata Sakura esok harinya saat istirahat di sekolah.

"Kasihan ya …"gumam ku prihatin.

"Nggak perlu, dia nggak suka dikasihani begitu." Bentak Sakura, membuatku terdiam.

"Tapi, aku penasaran gimana cara dia melukis?"

"Kurang tau juga" jawab Sakura sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Umur nya berapa?"

"Dua tahun lebih muda dari kita"

"Oh, sekitar 15 tahun ya? Tapi muka nya masih kayak anak-anak ya? Manis… cantik…" ucapku menerawang, tanpa sadar kata-kataku mengalir begitu saja.

"Eh, kau suka sama Hinata ya?" tukas Sakura dengan mata berkilat.

"Apa?!" aku tersentak. Kenapa sakura bisa memutuskan begitu, sih.

"Ngaku aja naruto, udah dua jam lebih kau ngomongin hinata terus" sakura menatap ku dengan tatapan menyebalkan. Tapi cewek ini tak sepenuhnya salah, aku juga merasa dari tadi aku begitu semangat saat membicarakan hinata, pujian demi pujian pun terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Nggak kok, gue cuman kagum doang" aku mencoba mengelak, namun Karin seperti tak mau percaya.

"Kita ketemu hinata lagi yuk?" ajak Karin. Untuk sesaat aku berpikir.

"Nggak deh!"jawabku lantas pergi meninggalkan sakura yang keheranan.

Jadi hari ini pun hinata ada di tempat itu ya? Pikirku. Aku berencana pergi ke sana sepulang sekolah nanti tanpa sakura. Banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan pada cewek itu. Dirinya yang seperti itu terus mengundang rasa penasaran ku.

Sepulang sekeloh tanpa sepengetahuan Karin aku langsung melesat pergi ke gedung pameran lukisan tempat aku bertemu dengan Julii kemarin. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, mengapa aku begitu ingin menemuinya hingga membuat dadaku sesak begini, aku juga tak tahu.

"Hinataaa!" panggilku lantas menghampirinya yang sedang bersimpuh di bawah beringin tua.

"Kamu…" gadis itu penasaran akan suara orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Sebelah tangan nya yang sedang memeluk kertas kanvas di angkat lantas meraba wajahku. Deg! Sesuatu kembali berdetak dari dalam dadaku.

"Suara ini… naruto-kun yang kemarin ya?" ujar hinata sambil tetap mengusap wajahku yang semakin merah dan hangat.

"Iya, Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku basa-basi, padahal kalau dilihat saja aku sudah tahu kalau dia sedang melukis. Secara sedari tadi ada kertas kanvas dan cat air juga kuas di sisinya.

"Aku, sedang melukis" jawabnya.

"Melukis apa?" tanyaku lagi sambil memandangi kanvas di pelukan Hinata yang hanya terdapat beberapa sketsa lukisan mawar di sudut-sudut kertas.

"Aku juga belum begitu yakin…"

"Boleh aku bantu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara mu melukis" pinta ku sambil berharap. Untuk sesaat hinata berpikir.

"Boleh saja kalau mau bantu" jawab hinata tersenyum. Aku mengangguk semangat lalu membantunya untuk duduk di kursi dan meletakan kanvas di hadapan nya.

Tangan hinata yang ramping mulai bergerak perlahan mengukir sesuatu diatas kanvasnya, gerakan pensil melingkar membentuk kelopak bunga mawar yang indah. Setelah ia memejamkan mata, tangan itu tak berhenti mengukir, membuatku tak bergeming. Mengagumkan sekali pikirku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hinata membuka matanya yang berwarna silver pekat. Bagian pinggir kanvas sudah penuh dengan lukisan mawar yang mempesona, bertumpuk bagaikan awan halus di langit. hinata mulai mencelupkan jari telunjuk nya ke kubangan cat air berwarna merah. hinata pun mulai mencium cat merah di jemarinya itu.

"Apa ini warna merah?" Tanya hinata dengan tatapan kosong padaku.

"Iya, benar!" jawabku girang, aku bagaikan sedang menonton atraksi sulap.

"Oh, begitu…" Hinata kembali menatapku kosong. Ia mengusap jemari berlumur cat merah nya pada kain. Tangan yang sudah bersih itu lalu mencelupkan kuas pada kubangan cat air berwarna hitam yang ada tepat di sebelah kiri kubangan cat merah.

"Hinata… itu…" aku mencoba memperingatkan sesuatu pada Hinata, tapi ia terlanjur menggoreskan kuas bercat hitam tepat di tengah kelopak mawar.

"Eh, ada apa?" hinata yang terkejut langsung mengangkat kuasnya.

"Itu cat warna hitam." Kataku.

"Oh, aku kira ada apa? Aku memang mencari warna hitam kok" ujar cewek itu tersenyum polos. Aku mulai ragu akan maksud lukisannya.

"Memang nya kau mau melukis apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tema lukisan yang akan dipamerkan kali ini adalah tentang perasaan si pelukis" jawab hinata.

Aku termenung. Perasaan pelukis katanya, itu artinya tentang perasaannya sendiri,bukan? Lalu mengapa melukiskan mawar hitam pada kanvas yang menggambarkan perasaannya itu? Aku memperhatikan wajah hinata sekali lagi, terlihat olehku matanya yang agak sembap seperti habis menangis. Aku tak paham, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan hinata saat ini, apa ada hubungan dengan mata gelapnya yang terlihat sembab begitu.

"Padahal pemandangan di sini begitu indah" ujarku lirih. hinata mulai bereaksi dengan ucapanku. Tarian kuas hitam mulai berhenti.

"Benarkah? Padahal hampir setiap hari aku kemari, tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau tempat ini indah." Suara hinata agak goyah. Aku menatap matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku hanya tahu, kalau dimanapun aku berada yang ada hanya kosong dan gelap. Tak pernah ada apapun di sekitarku" butiran air mulai bergulir di pipinya yang mulus.

"hinata…" panggilku pelan.

"Ah, maaf!" tangan mulusnya mengusap air bening dipipinya.

"hinata, ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa. Maaf kalau aku terlihat memalukan sekali" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ketus pada dirinya sendiri.

Deg! Perasaan ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, hatiku jadi miris begitu melihat air mata nya. Rasa pedih yang menjalar di tubuhku ini membuatku spontan mendekap tubuhnya. Aku memang agak ragu, namun aku yakin ini bukan kesalahan besar. Aku hanya ingin menghiburnya.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa nya yang memalukan? Apa nya yang tak ada apa-apa? Aku tak mengerti" ucapku terus mendekapnya.

"Na-na-naruto-kun…"

"bukan kah aku ada di sini sekarang? Aku memang tak tahu bagaimana dunia tanpa cahaya yang kau rasakan, tapi…" ucapan ku terputus, ku ambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"na-naruto-kun.."

"Aku nggak mau lihat kamu menderita, karena Aku menyukaimu." Kata ku lantang. Mata silver hinata membelalak tak percaya. Tak satu kata pun keluar dari bibir nya.

"Aku akan selalu jadi cahaya yang menemani mu. Aku akan jadi matamu. Akan ku ceritakan semua pemandangan yang aku lihat padamu." Aku meremat tangan hinata.

"naruto-kun…" sekali lagi ia mamnggil namaku dangan suara kebingungan.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama aku melihat lukisanmu. Karena dalam lukisan itu aku seperti melihat hati hinata yang begitu cantik."

Angin berhembus kencang di sekitar kami. Benar, ini adalah perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya. Aku memang menyukai hinata sejak saat itu. Perlahan hinata mencoba berdiri, aku menopang tubuhnya yang agak oleng.

"Benarkah? kau mau menjadi mataku?"

"Ya."

" Aku senang, terimakasih" hinata tersenyum lembut lalu menyentuh dadaku, mungkin ia sedang merasakan detak jantungku yang bergetar hebat.

Sudah dua minggu sejak hari dimana aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Hinata. Namun gadis itu tak pernah menjawab perasaanku. Hal itu sungguh mebuatku gelisah. Mungkinkah aku di tolak, atau dia tak mengindahkan pernyataanku. Kecewa memang, apalagi kalau aku hanya di anggap sebagai teman biasa. Padahal aku tulus menyukai nya.

"Na-naruto-kun… lihat ini lukisan nya sudah selesai!" kata Hinata terdengar riang.

"Oh, gitu…" jawab ku datar.

"Hmm… ano.. naruto-kun.. Barusan aku mendengar suara kucing. Di mana kucing nya? Bagaimana rupanya?"

"Entah lah…" sekali lagi aku mendengus.

Bruk! suara itu cukup membuatku terkejut. Lukisan yang tadi di dekap Hinata erat-erat dengan ringan jatuh ke rerumputan basah. Wajah-nya agak risau. Ah? Mungkinkah sikap ku tadi menyinggung nya?

"g-gomen na-naruto-kun... Aku sering merepotkanmu…" ucap Hinata seperti menyesal.

"Eh, bukan. A… aku yang minta maaf!" kataku jadi salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya penasaran apa warna kucing itu. Maaf kalau aku menyusahkan mu terus." Kata hinata dengan nada bicara sedih. Benar, aku lupa. Bukan kah dulu aku yang berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan menjadi mata untuk nya, tapi barusan aku pasti melukai hatinya.

"Hi..nata.." perasaan sesak menjalar ke seluruh tubuh ku. Ini adalah emosi penyesalan.

"Ah, benar aku terlalu banyak berharap... waktu itu kamu juga pasti bercanda kan... hari itu semua ucapan mu itu bohong, kan? Mata dan..." ucap hinata lagi sambil menggigit bibirnya yang kemerahan. Deg! Tidak, aku tidak pernah berbohong. aku memang ingin menjadi matanya, aku benar-benar meyukai nya.

"kucing itu warna hitam, matanya hijau, ekornya pendek dan badan nya gendut..." paparku sambil menatap Hinata yang terdiam.

"aku tidak berbohong. justru karena aku sungguh-sungguh... aku kesal karena kamu nggak menjawab perasaan ku. Maaf, barusan aku nggak bermaksud membalas untuk mengabaikan mu... kau nggak perlu minta maaf..." aku menggenggam tangan ku erat-erat.

Terakhir, ini terakhir kalinya aku menyatakan perasaan ku padanya. Kalau kali ini tak di terima juga. Habislah sudah, aku tipe orang yang tak suka melakukan hal sia-sia hingga berkali-kali. aku lebih baik memendam perasaan ku dari pada membuat hinata terganggu.

"tidak... aku akan tetap minta maaf" ucap hinata sambil meraba pipiku. Ah, tangan ini tetap terasa lembut. Aku masih berdebar dengan sentuhan nya. aku suka sensasi yang ku rasakan saat ini.

"Maaf..." ucap hinata seperti agak sedih. Entah apa maksud kata penyesalan yang dia ucapkan barusan itu, mungkin kah maksud nya dia akan menolak ku? Setitik air yang memenuhi mata ku mulai bergulir.

"na-naruto-kun...pipimu basah..."ucap hinata agak panik. Aku hanya terdiam, tak ku sangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Perlahan hinata menghapus air mata itu dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"lukisan ku... tolong lihat lukisan ku. Apa itu bagus?"

"baik." Aku meneguk napasku. Setidak nya mungkin aku masih berfungsi sebagai mata untuk hinata. Aku memungut lukisan itu lantas perlahan membuka kain merah yang menetupinya. Deg! Aku terkejut melihat gambar itu.

"Hinaata, kau yang melukis ini?!" ucap ku sambil melotot tak percaya. Sekali lagi ku pandangi lukisan itu dan aku tetap meragukan pandangan mataku. Apakah ini aku? Gambar wajahku terlukis di kertas kanvas dengan latar bunga mawar. bagaimana bisa ada gambar wajahku di lukisan yang bertemakan perasaannya ini?

"apa aku salah?" ucap hinata ragu-ragu. Sesaat aku termenung. Lalu tersenyum.

" tidak, ini tepat sekali. Kamu melukiskan perasaan mu dengan baik!" ucapku kagum lantas memeluk nya. hinata membalas pelukan ku lebih erat.

Aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai lukisan. Bagiku biasa saja. Namun sejak melihat lukisan Hinata ada perasaan aneh di dadaku. Lukisan yang sangat indah dan membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandaangan pertama. Membuatku penasaran dan ingin tahu siapa pelukis keindahan itu. Entah dari mana dia mendapat inspirasi itu atau mungkin ia pernah melihat pemandangan itu sebelumnya.

Siapa sangka kalau ternyata sang pelukis keindahan itu bahkan sama sekali tak pernah melihat keindahan itu. Tanpa sadar aku terus mengagumi nya. Lantas menaruh hati padanya. Lukisan Hinata itu telah menjadi jendela yang menghubungkan antara dunia ku dan dunia nya.

tamat

selesai..

terimakasih

salam

RnR


End file.
